What the Sea Can't Change
by YourLovelyMajesty
Summary: Alucard had seen so much hatred, so much negativity, and he had survived it. He kept smiling. Takes place after ACoL. While Alucard is asleep, Rhy reflects on his relationship and the damage they have endured. Smut.


_Let's be honest, I wanted to write smut with the sunshine boy. I absolutely love Rhy and Alucard together so have some rusty writing skills._

* * *

Alucard was soft when he slept. Rhy always thought it was a wonder there was any softness left, but when Alucard looked at him, or even when Alucard slept, it was as if he had never gone through so much turmoil in life. Just as he was composed and alert when he was awake, Rhy couldn't help studying him when his defenses were down.

Like the sea changed from harsh, capsizing waves to a gentle rocking pull, Alucard changed when he slept

The stress of Osaron was three months in the past. The fear and chaos it brought was slowly disappearing. But the scars had remained—emotionally and physically. Rhy was without his parents, and for the first time, without his brother. He had only the slightest idea of what he was doing. He was used to the role as prince. Being king was something new, something frightening, and in the aftermath of cleaning up from Osaron, Rhy had spent more time crying than he had leading. He tried to keep it secret, he didn't want anyone to know how much grief he stored in his heart, but Alucard had found him every time that Rhy stopped trying to hide. He cried nearly every night. And when the sun rose, Rhy would wash his face, place the crown on his head, and go to help his people.

Physically, he felt worse than ever. Worse than a dagger plunged into his chest, worse than knowing what Kell had sacrificed to keep him alive. Rhy was exhausted. Three months didn't seem like enough time to heal anything. Yet Alucard had found some kind of peace since the war. Rhy leaned on him daily, grateful for his strength.

Not long ago, Alucard was up with Rhy's nightmares or working through his own. Now he slept like a stone; Rhy woke him only when he needed him. Rhy wasn't sure when he became a voyeur, but he loved to watch Alucard sleep. It was peaceful. The way Alucard slept on his stomach, his eyes and cheek covered by his hair, one arm stretched to Rhy's side of the bed. Even in sleep, his hair looked like it was tousled by the sea air. Rhy liked to linger on his back. The strong muscles from hauling rope, fighting coarse waters at the wheel, the faint scars of past injuries, even the slight scarring of teeth when Rhy had gotten carried away. And above it all, the silver lightning that had saved his life.

The silver scars tracing Alucard's body seemed fitting for him, though. He was a survivor. He survived his father and brother, he had survived the sea, and he had survived Osaron. Unlike the brand given to him by his father, these marks were something to wear with pride. He had truly survived the worst.

That was why Rhy loved him. It wasn't his dashing smile or hair, it wasn't the way he walked or how nice his butt looked in royal silks, it wasn't the muscles in his arms or legs. It wasn't the way he could steal Rhy's breath with a kiss, a touch, or a few whispered words. It wasn't how he could make Rhy feel weak and insignificant when Rhy needed it most.

Alucard had seen so much hatred, so much negativity, and he had survived it. He kept smiling. He kept a positive disposition in dire situations. And he extended it to his friends and loved ones. He knew what it meant to be without support, and so he supported others. He was compassionate.

He was beautiful.

And he was waking up.

Alucard inhaled, his hand searching the sheet. When he realized he was alone, he propped himself up on an elbow, blinking into the near darkness.

"I'm over here," Rhy called softly. Alucard turned his head, his eyes half-lidded, and smiled. Rhy had been reclining on the sofa, his feet on the table and drink in his hand as he watched Alucard. He had lit a single fat candle to see to pour his drink; it still sat on the sideboard behind him, shrouding his searching eyes yet giving him just the perfect amount of light to see Alucard.

Alucard tucked both hands under his pillow and laid his head back down. "Thought you left me," he mumbled. "What time is it?"

"Not early enough for the sun. Go back to sleep."

"You okay?"

Rhy debated for a moment, but the thought was gone as quick as it came. Of course he wouldn't lie to Alucard. "Not really, but I'm alright now."

Alucard's eyes glittered in the candlelight. "You're not drinking this early, are you?" There was no judgment in his tone.

"Just to take off the edge." Truthfully, he had barely touched his drink. After he sat down on the sofa, he was so interested in watching Alucard that he had taken maybe two sips. "I'm coming back to bed, don't worry, okay?"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Rhy couldn't remember why he had woken up. He didn't wake up with a start, he wasn't sweating; he had woken with a feeling of dread in his stomach, a hollow ache behind his ribs, but he couldn't remember why he felt that way. Kell's heartbeat was still there, tucked right behind his own, beating peacefully so he knew his brother wasn't in danger. Was it a nightmare? He really couldn't remember.

"You don't have to stay up with me, Alucard."

But Alucard was already sitting up. He stretched his arms out in front of him, tilted his neck to both sides, and threw the sheets off of his legs. He ignored his robe thrown across the trunk at the end of the bed. Rhy was used to seeing Alucard naked but even he had thrown his robe on. Now, as his lover crossed the short distance, he felt overdressed.

Alucard sat next to him, so close their thighs touched, and took the crystal glass out of Rhy's hand. One arm came around Rhy's shoulders while the other tipped up the glass, and Alucard drank it down in one gulp. He made a face at Rhy as he set the glass on the table.

"It's watered down," he said, as if he had drank ash instead.

"I told you it wasn't much," Rhy said. He set his hand on Alucard's thigh, leaning into his strong warmth. "I got distracted."

"What could distract you from your drinking?"

"Well you could guess—"

"The stars? They look very nice from this spot."

"But you wouldn't—"

"Or maybe you just wanted to sit in darkness alone."

"Come close."

"Ah, I know," Alucard said. He brought both arms around Rhy, his fingers cupping Rhy's chin and tilting his head back. Alucard's lips barely touched his neck but Rhy shivered, closing his eyes as Alucard traveled up to his ear. "King's have a thing for spying on other people. Were you spying on me?"

Alucard's lips formed the words against Rhy's ear. With Alucard's arms across his body, tight as a vice, Rhy was losing to himself. His hand slid from Alucard's thigh. His eyes closed. His body felt weightless. He was weak, he couldn't fight against Alucard, and Alucard knew it.

"You were spying on me," Alucard said. The hand that held Rhy's chin fell down to his neck. Rhy suppressed a groan. He wanted Alucard to squeeze, he wanted Alucard's weight—he needed teeth and nails and dizzying relief.

Then Alucard was gone. Rhy snapped back into awareness, panting as if he'd forgotten how to breathe, his eyes wide. His body gained feeling again, and he hated it. He leaned his elbows on his knees, head in his hands, and laughed.

"You bastard. You're preying on me now," Rhy said. He looked up to see Alucard had refilled the glass and was offering it to him. Rhy sat up, snatched the drink, and downed it. It didn't feel half as nice as Alucard's hands.

"I do love that I have this power over you," Alucard said, looking all too pleased with himself in the candlelight, "but if you want to make it back to bed then we might want to abstain."

"I'm not tired now, you twit. I thought you were coming over here to relax, we would fall asleep on each other, wake up to the sunlight—I should have known better."

Alucard grinned. "Perhaps I could make it up to you?"

"By getting me another drink? Yes. Please."

"As you wish, my king." Alucard bowed. He took the glass back to the sideboard.

Rhy ran a hand over his face. He was flushed. After a few simple kisses and a single touch, he was more than aroused. It was always too easy for Alucard to rile him up. He had to relax, put it out of his mind. Yet he still felt like he swallowed around Alucard's hand.

Rhy groaned.

"Anything else for you, my beautiful king?" Alucard asked, returning with the glass. Rhy accepted it but didn't drink. His stomach was too busy somersaulting to hold another drop. "You look like you're in pain."

"Yes, pained by your beauty. Put your robe on if you're going to stay up with me."

Alucard's grin took on a sharp edge. "Is that an order, Your Majesty?"

"Stop calling me that, Alucard. You know it makes me uncomfortable." Rhy tested a small sip. His stomach still flipped.

"Are you sure you don't want to _order_ me around?" Alucard asked. He tossed his hair, grin still in place. He raised his eyebrows.

Rhy understood. His stomach flipped double.

He set the drink on the table as he thought. He wasn't used to this position. Of course he'd taken the lead that first night, when Alucard had shown every ugly detail through the mirror, when Rhy knew he couldn't let Alucard go back to the sea. And it wasn't as if he was an inexperienced lover, he certainly talked to Alucard about his preferences, but somehow Alucard always disarmed him in the bedroom.

Alucard chuckled, hands on his hips. "You're adorable, Rhy. You know that, right?"

He waved it away. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I forced myself into your peaceful night. I should have asked before assuming—"

"I really didn't mind," Rhy interrupted. "You could have continued."

"But it's less fun that way. I know you like to drag it out." Alucard winked.

"Then get over here and finish what you started. Kiss me. That's an order."

Alucard complied. He stood before Rhy, tipped his head up, and kissed him as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Rhy fell into the feel of Alucard's lips, his hands sliding through Alucard's hair, pulling him closer, demanding more—more, more. If he should suffocate, he hoped it was because of Alucard. The way he could sweep Rhy out of his mind, out of his nightmares, out of his responsibilities the way waves swept debris out to nowhere—Rhy wanted more. Yet Alucard never took him where he didn't want to go. He was surrounded by Alucard's love, by his heat, by his devotion. And Rhy returned every ounce given.

Alucard laughed as he pulled back. His hands stroked Rhy's cheeks, his jaw. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Rhy grinned in reply. He tapped Alucard's moistened lips. "This mouth does too much talking as it is. I think I know a better use."

Alucard's dark eyes twinkled. He attacked Rhy's neck like a starving man. Using tongue and teeth and lips, he knew each spot that raised Rhy's hips, every line that made him shudder. Rhy held Alucard to him, one hand knotted in the back of his hair, the other grasping his shoulder. Alucard's hands raked down Rhy's chest, opening Rhy's robe as they traveled. The silk of the robe mixed with the burn of nails made him gasp.

Rhy pushed on Alucard's shoulder. He pulled back the slightest, Rhy's earlobe caught between his teeth. "What do you need?" Alucard asked softly. His hands had stopped just above Rhy's navel.

There were no words. Rhy had barely taken his hips off the sofa when Alucard's strong grip immediately held him down. His fingers dug into the sides of Rhy's thighs and he groaned, silently hoping Alucard would attempt to bruise him.

"Rhy, are you still with me?"

He didn't realize he had closed his eyes. When Rhy opened them, Alucard's shadowed face came into hazy focus. His wicked grin seemed to dance with the flickering candle.

"Why did you stop?" Rhy demanded, out of breath and both hands on Alucard's shoulders now.

"You didn't answer me."

"You know damn well what I want."

Alucard's grip tightened. "I like to hear you say it."

"I should have you locked up for just how infuriating you are," Rhy growled. "I may be king but I'm not above begging you. Please, Alucard."

Alucard placed a delicate kiss on Rhy's lips. "I know, and I love that. Now what do you need, Your Majesty?"

Rhy pushed down on Alucard's shoulders, wishing he would stop the torment. Wasn't Rhy supposed to be the one in control? But he found his body begging, not demanding, for Alucard. And if he didn't do as Alucard said, he would stand on the precipice of torture for even longer. Rhy couldn't wait any longer. "Just fuck me already."

Alucard chuckled and knelt before Rhy, holding his gaze. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

Suddenly Rhy couldn't breathe. His head thrown back, a hand tangled in Alucard's hair, his entire body trembled as Alucard finally— _finally—_ closed his lips around Rhy's shaft. Every nerve in his body seemed to concentrate on that one movement. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. He only felt.

Alucard started slow, his tongue and lips stoking the fire in Rhy's abdomen. But it wasn't enough. Rhy tried lifting his hips; Alucard's hands kept a firm grip on his thighs, his nails giving Rhy a stern warning. Rhy lifted his head to find Alucard watching him, challenging him. With the way his legs shook, Rhy knew he didn't have the strength. Wrapping up a small fistful of Alucard's hair, Rhy guided him at a faster pace.

He knew with the way Alucard had already wound him up that it wouldn't take long.

Soon every breath came as a moan. He couldn't keep his eyes open. His free hand tensed, grabbing the sofa cushion, some part of him carefully aware Alucard didn't appreciate having his hair pulled harshly. Alucard's mouth was replaced by the warmth of his palm while the other hand dragged nails down the top of Rhy's thigh. His teeth sank into Rhy's inner thigh.

Electricity shot through Rhy's veins. With a gasping cry, his eyes screwed shut, his hips came off the sofa. The electricity raced from Alucard's teeth straight up to the knot in his pelvis; from there it chased upwards through his limbs, through his stuttering heart, and out from his throat as almost a shout. Alucard's fist never stopped—some part of Rhy wanted him to stop, the sensations all too much—but as Rhy's body came down from the high, as his limbs went slack, Alucard slowed and released him, his lips still peppering kisses along his thigh.

It was a few moments before Rhy could open his eyes. His body floated; he wasn't sure he had eyes. But when Alucard's warmth had disappeared from his legs, he attempted the impossible task. When he blinked his vision cleared, Alucard was gone.

Rhy laughed breathlessly. "Don't tell me it was a dream."

A warm cloth settled on Rhy's forehead. "Very generous of you," Alucard said from behind him, "but also somewhat insulting."

Rhy wiped his face as Alucard came around the sofa, his robe now loosely knotted around his waist, and Rhy couldn't help but stare, again, as the candlelight revealed and shadowed him. How had Rhy ever convinced himself he could live without this beautiful man?

Alucard settled next to him and took the cloth from Rhy's hand. He gently wiped Rhy's abdomen and he moaned as the sensitive muscles twinged. "What are you staring at?" Alucard asked, his smile not entirely innocent as he carefully ran the cloth over Rhy's body.

It was almost too painful. His toes curled, breath erratic, and even his bones wanted to explode as Alucard stirred shadows of pleasure. But he kept his eyes on Alucard's.

"You," Rhy replied. He wanted to drown in Alucard's dark eyes. "I love you."

Alucard's smile disappeared, replaced with something like awe. He took the cloth away, tossing it onto the floor, and took Rhy's face in his hands. "And I love you. I will prove it to you every day if I must."

Rhy leaned his forehead forward and Alucard met him. Rhy closed his eyes, let the feel and scent of Alucard's warm skin soak into his, and opened his eyes again. "I don't believe that will be necessary. As long as you're here with me, that is enough."

Alucard grinned. "Agreed. If I ever see a boat again, it will be too soon. I thought nothing compared to the sea, but nothing compares to this."

Rhy placed a quick kiss on Alucard's forehead and pulled away. It was his turn to grin. "I can think of one thing that might compare," he said as his hand disappeared under Alucard's robe.

"I thought you wanted to get back to bed."

"Well, if you think the bed is more comfortable."

The smile on Alucard's face melted Rhy's heart for the hundredth time. Nothing would come between them again-nothing would hurt Alucard again. Rhy wasn't sure what the future held, but he was certain of this. He loved Alucard Emery, and not even the sea could change that.


End file.
